Simply Complicated
by Radiant Sapphire
Summary: (AU)From the beginning they knew their loyalties would always be divided. So why did they think they could fall in love and get away with it? Because they never imagined it would end like this. RinSess
1. Peace and Death

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

Authors Note-  The characters will  definitely be OOC.

"Thank you for getting back to me so soon."  Rin said and then clicked off her cell phone.

She took a deep breath and then made another phone call.

"Hello."  a male voice said.

"It's Rin, I need to talk to you."

"You know I'm busy today."

"Would I be calling you if it wasn't important?"

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Ten o'clock, the usual place."

"I'll be there."

"You better be or I will cut off your fuc..."

"Rin that mouth of yours is horrible."  he said  interrupting her.

"Funny, you don't mind it when it's on your body."

"Of course I don't."

"Well meet me and who knows what will happen."

"I'll see you at ten."  he said hanging up.

Rin turned off her phone for a second time. The slight smile she had on her face disappeared as she remembered the reason why she needed to talk to him in the first place.  She stared at her phone for a second and then burst out crying.  At the same time she felt herself become angry.  Although she didn't know if she was angry for being so stupid or because she was crying.  

"Damn it all!!"  she yelled as she threw the phone across the room.

Next she threw some glasses that were lying on the bar.  Rin heard footsteps running toward her so she slipped on her sunglasses so no one would know that she had been crying.  

"We heard someone yelling.  Are you okay Miss Rin?"  asked one of the clubs bouncers.

"I'm fine.  Have you seen my brother?"

"He said something about going to a meeting."

Shit, I forgot about the meeting.

Rin walked over to her cell phone, picked it up and then rushed out the door.  

"Sesshomaru, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes.  How many times do I have to explain this?"  he said without looking up from his laptop.  

"No more.  I've heard it enough.  Inuyasha, we don't need an all out war.  All that does is cost us more money and lives."  Inuyasha said imitating him.

Sesshomaru looked up at him for a second and then returned to working on the laptop.   Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru for a few seconds and smirked. He knew that his brother was lying his arrogant head off.   Peace wasn't even part of Sesshomaru's vocabulary.  Take away the designer suits, charm, and cool facade and you were left with the real Sesshomaru, a ruthless killer.  Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if his brother had more kills than the hit man they sometimes employed.  

"Even if we're not interested in peace, we don't want them to know that."  Sesshomaru said without looking up.

Inuyasha smirked.  There was the brother he knew and loathed.  If he was anyone else, Sesshomaru would have sighed at that moment.   That stupid idiot refused to believe that he was serious about wanting peace.  Although, Sesshomaru couldn't blame him for that assumption.  He had spent most of his life taking what he wanted by force.  Was he serious about wanting peace?  Somewhat.  Would he be able to get it?  No.  He had too much power.  And the problem with power was the fact that someone always wanted to take it from you.  They finally pulled up to the meeting place.

"They're here."  Naraku said said backing away from the window.

"I say forget the peace talks and kill them all."  Kagura said.  

"Now is not the time for that.  That means everyone is to be on their best behavior.  Where's Rin?" "I don't know."  Koga said.   "Ask Kagura." 

"She's your sister.  Maybe you should keep up with her."  Kagura snapped.

"I don't want any trouble today."  Sesshomaru said.

"That means you Jaken."  Inuyasha said with a laugh.  "Besides, we don't want to watch Rin kick your ass again."

Jaken gave Inuyasha a death glare while Kagome suppressed a giggle.  Sesshomaru ignored them all as he got out of the limo.  Maybe I should have left Jaken out of this, he thought.  Jaken absolutely hated Rin because of the two she was the better gunman and fighter. The last time they fought she had shot him in the stomach.  And it didn't help that on numerous occasions Sesshomaru had tried to recruit her. But she always refused because she was loyal to her brother. Everyone finished climbing out and they went inside.  

"I notice that their psycho sidekick is not here" Jaken whispered once they got inside and looked around.

"Jaken."  Sesshomaru warned with a glare.

"Sorry Sesshomaru.  But how do we know that she isn't carrying out some plan to kill us once we leave  here?"   

"Toad boys got a point Sess."  Inuyasha said.  "She's the real brains behind them.  It's kind of weird that she isn't here."

"Even if they try something, it will fail.  I didn't come here unprepared."

Inuyasha was about to question him, but he walked off.  I didn't come here unprepared.  What the hell did that mean?  Inuyasha shook his head.  He'd drive himself crazy if he tried to figure his brother out.  

"Thank you for coming."  Naraku said.  "Since we're all busy people, I suggest we get right to business."

They all took a seat and begin talking.  

Rin weaved her motorcycle in and out of the traffic.  She sighed once she made it to her destination.  She was forty-five minutes late.  Naraku was going to complain for days about this.  She calmly walked in the door.  

"My motorcycle broke down."  she lied.

Rin she took a seat and kept quiet.  She had other more important matters on her mind.   Like the fact that in the very near future a secret that she desperately needed to keep hidden was going to have to be revealed.  Normally she'd be glad to get it out in the open, but this particular secret was going to cause serious trouble.  It could even get people she loved killed.   Rin sighed.  There was nothing she could do about it now.    The damage was done and she was going to have to live with the consequences.  She pushed all other thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the meeting.  An hour later it was over.  Rin tried to hurry out the door, but Naraku caught up to her.

"Rin, we need to talk."

"Not now."

"Yes now."  he said grabbing her arm.   "You don't call a meeting and then be late.  Nor do you sit there like you'd rather be somewhere else.  That sends the message that you're not serious about it."

"Is that the end of the lecture?"  she said pulling her arm away.  "I've got a killer headache so I'm going home to sleep."

"What was so important that you were late?   Were you somewhere whoring around?"  

"Fuck you!"

She said it louder than she intended and because of that a few people turned to look at them.  Rin glared at them until they turned away so she turned to face Naraku again.  She desperately wanted to shoot him where he stood.   Koga walked over to them.  

"What's the problem with you two now?"

"Nothing."  Rin snapped.  "I'm going home now.  I trust no one has a problem with that?"

She gave them her iciest glare and dared them to say anything.  When neither said anything, she walked off.

"Leave Rin alone okay."  Koga said.  "One day she's really going to loose her temper and shoot you."

"I doubt that."

Rin stood outside and kicked her bike.  It had decided to break down for real.  She was about to head back inside when Sesshomaru and his gang walked out.  They were about to get into their limo when Naraku and Koga walked out.  A wicked grin spread across her face.   

"Hey Sesshomaru."  she yelled.  "No offers for me to come work for you?  I'm hurt."

"It's an open ended offer.  Anytime you're ready to work under me, call."

Jaken and Naraku glared at her as Sesshomaru got in the limo.

"That girl is trouble."  Jaken said as he got in.  

"I know."  Sesshomaru said expressionlessly.  

Inuyasha glanced at his brother strangely.  Despite the blank face, he could've sworn that he heard a hint of humor in Sesshomaru's voice.

"Rin what the hell are you doing?"  Koga asked.

"Nothing."  she said innocently.  "I thought we had a truce with them."

"We do but that doesn't mean you should get overly friendly with them."

"Sorry.  I will be a good girl and not talk to the enemy."  she said sarcastically.  "Now be a good brother and give me a ride home.  My bike won't start."

Later that night Rin stood on the dock and looked up at the sky.  

"Rin." 

"You're late."  she said smiling brightly.

She spun around and the smile instantly died from her lips.

"You!"

"Me."  the person said with a smile.  "Goodbye Rin."

She saw the glint of metal and instantly went for her gun, but it was too late.  Rin screamed and fell backwards as the bullet tore into her flesh.

Sesshomaru walked into the marina and instantly knew that there was trouble.  Cops and firemen were all over the place.  

"What's going on?"  he asked an onlooker.

"A boat exploded.  The Night Wind or something like that."

"You mean the Night Sin?"

"Yeah."

Night Sin was the name of his boat so he quickly walked to where it was.  It was totally engulfed in flames.  Sesshomaru cursed.  He loved his boat.  His father had left him the boat so it was one of the few things he cherished.  

Whoever did this is going to die a horrible death. 

Sesshomaru eyes suddenly locked onto something a little bit away from the dock his boat had once been tied too.  It was blood.  A cold chill ran down his spine.  He went to step closer but a cop stopped him.

"That's my boat."  he said coolly.

"Sorry but it's a crime scene."

"Hey Charlie look at this."  another cop called.  

"You stay here."  Charlie said to Sesshomaru as he walked to the other cop.

Sesshomaru listened to what they were saying.

"Shit, that's a beauty.  It probably cost a pretty penny."

"It's obviously custom made.  So it won't be hard to track down the owner."

What the hell are they talking about Sesshomaru wondered.  His question was soon answered as the other cop lifted the thing in question up and placed it in a clear bag.  Sesshomaru stared at the item in the as his body started shivering slightly.   In the bag was a gun.  But not just any gun, but a red gun. 

"Do you recognize this?"  the cop Charlie asked.

"No."  Sesshomaru replied as he turned and walked away.

Did he recognize it?   Of course he did.  HE had been the one to order it.   FOR RIN. 

"Hey look, it's engraved."  Sesshomaru heard Charlie say.  "Princess."

"Yeah but it's spelled wrong.  P-R-I-N-S-E-S-S."  the other cop said. 

A slight smile played on Sesshomaru's lips.  He had thought the engraver had spelt it wrong too and told Rin about it but she had just laughed.     

"It's exactly the way I wanted it to be spelled.  Take away the P and what do you have?"  he remembered her saying. 

"Rin Sess."

She had giggled and told him that it would be another one of their secrets.  His smiled died as his mind suddenly started working over time.  Rin calling him...Them agreeing to meet on the Night Sin...Night Sin in flames...Blood...Rin's gun.   It all seemed to equal to one thing.  

"Rin's dead."  Sesshomaru whispered.

It took a minute for that statement to penetrate fully.  When it did, the usually frozen Sesshomaru finally cracked.  A tear rolled down his cheek.

"RIN!!!"


	2. Mourning

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  The Characters are OOC

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and lifted his head.  It instantly started swimming.  Why did his head feel like it weighed a ton and his mouth feel like it was stuffed with cotton?  He looked around the room and saw a bottle of vodka.  He had been drinking. He noticed two more empty bottles.  A lot.

_Why was I drinking?_

As he asked himself the question, he chest started tightening up.  He was drinking because of Rin.  She was dead.  

"God."  he groaned.  

After his outburst at the marina, he had some how gotten home.  He didn't want to face the fact that Rin was dead so for the first time in his life, he let himself get completely drunk.  Unfortunately the next day he woke up to a killer hangover and cops with a warrant.  Apparently it hadn't taken them long to link the gun to Rin, or figure out who he was.  Since they were supposed to be rivals the cops suspected the worse.   They had questioned him for hours but came up with nothing so they let him go.   Sesshomaru had needed to get away so he went to another of his apartments.  It was located in a building that he owned.  But since the building was under going repairs, no one would think to look for him there.   Last night the news had done a report on Rin's death and they had mentioned that her funeral was the next day.  Sesshomaru hated thinking of Rin in a coffin so he had gotten drunk again. 

"How the mighty have fallen."  he said out loud.

And he had fallen.  Hard.  Why?  He had no idea. Rin certainly wasn't the type of woman he usually dated.  He usually went for beautiful model thin trophy girls.   Rin was the complete opposite.  Sure she was just as, if not more, beautiful as the other girls but she hated dresses, makeup and anything overly feminine.  Instead she loved fast cars, great sex, fighting, and weapons. Not to mention she was quick tempered and had a mouth that could make sailors blush.   She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it.   He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.  He had to admit that there was a twisted sort of humor in all of this.  For years, he had kept people at a distance.  And his idea of a relationship with a woman was take her out a few times, sleep with her and then move on.  That was the way he liked it and he was convinced that it would never change.  Unfortunately it all began to change the day he meet Rin.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru was out of town on business and had agreed to meet some contacts in a popular club. He was on his way out the door when Rin slammed into him.  _

_"I'm sorry." she said.  "Did I spill anything on you?"_

_"No."_

_Rin looked at him and immediately liked what she saw.  He was tall, well built, and extremely well dressed.  In the darkness, it looked like he had dark eyes.  And from the way the lights were reflecting on his hair she assumed that he had blond hair.  _

_"Can I buy you a drink?"  she asked._

_"Only if you let me buy you the next one."_

_"Sounds like my kind of deal.  My table is back here."_

_Sesshomaru nodded his head and followed behind her.  Woman always offered to buy him drinks but this was the first time he actually wanted to accept.  He couldn't help but to wonder why.  _

_Maybe because she looks sexy in her tight leather pants.  And part of you hopes she's an easy lay._

_She was shorter than him with brown eyes, black shoulder length hair and from what he already saw, a very nice body.  Because of the gray halter-top she was wearing, he could see the small black rose tattoo on her shoulder.  They had just sat down when her cell phone started ringing._

_"Damn it, I thought I turned this thing off.  Do you mind?"_

_"No."_

_"This had better be good."  she snapped as she answered.  "What kind of problem...Simply tell him that I didn't order that and make him change it...I don't care if he's already shipped it...He said what...Well hell has frozen over because my shipment, the correct one, will be on a plane tomorrow morning...Would you shut up already...Don't do anything. I'm on my way over there now. _

_Rin hung up the phone and looked at Sesshomaru._

_"Sorry but I've got an emergency."_

_"So I heard."  he said with a shrug of his shoulder._

_Rin gave him a sexy smile and then left.  It was after she left that Sesshomaru realized that he hadn't gotten her name.  But he really didn't care.  He doubted that he'd ever see her again.  However, never turned out to be the next day.  Rin was digging in her small backpack when she ran right into someone.  Her backpack dropped to the ground and everything spilled out. Without looking at the person, Rin got down on her knees and began picking up her things._

_"Watch where you're going."  she snapped._

_"You ran into me."  a cool voice said.  "Again."_

_A smile spread across Rin's face as she recognized the voice.  _

_"Well then I'm sorry."  she said lifting her face to look at him._

_The smile dropped from her face as she got a good look at him.  He was still sexy but the eyes that looked dark in the club were actually gold and the blond hair was actually silver.  Rin quickly finished picking up her things and stood up._

_"Those colors real?"  she asked pointing to his hair and eyes._

_Please say no._

_"Unfortunately.  My brother and I inherited it from our father."_

_Rin groaned inwardly.    Talk about fate being cruel.  She had finally met a sexy, interesting guy who she could really come to like and he turns out to be one of the two men she could never be with.  _

_"It works for you.  It makes you look exotic and sexy."  she said touching his hair._

_"Are you free for lunch."  he suddenly asked._

_No._

_"Yes."_

_"You know, I never got your name."_

_"Ri...Reiko."_

_"Sesshomaru."  _

_They went to lunch which quickly turned to dinner.  Even though Rin promised herself not to see him again, she wound up spending the next two days with him.  And despite them wanting each other, neither made any moves toward the other.  Rin because she knew that she was already skating on thin ice just by being seen with him.  And Sesshomaru because for the first time in a long time, he actually wanted to get to know her before having sex with her.  _

_End Flashback_

A humorless smile graced Sesshomaru's lips.  If he believed in fate, he'd say that it had been extremely cruel to him.  He never got the chance to get to know "Reiko."  The day before he was supposed to leave they made plans to meet up.  However, Reiko never showed up at the restaurant.  He tried calling her cell phone number but she had given him a bogus number.  He didn't bother to check the hotel that she said she was staying at because he had a feeling that she wasn't staying there.  Sesshomaru threw away her number and decided to forget that he had ever met someone named Reiko.  But two weeks after meeting her, he met up with her again.  Except this time he met her as Rin. 

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru sat down at an empty table.  He pulled out a small notebook and began writing down notes. The club would only need a few renovations.  It was in a great location and it seemed to be popular. _

_"Why come to a club if you're just going to sit and scowl at people?"_

_Sesshomaru groaned inwardly as he recognized the irritating voice of Inuyasha.  He looked at him._

_"I'm here to see if this place is worth buying, not to party."  he said dryly.  "Why are you here?  Kagome let you off your leash?"_

_"At least I have someone ice block."  Inuyasha said with a smirk.  "She's at some baby shower."_

_Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to say something sarcastic.  No comment came so he glanced over at him and noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to him.  He followed his gaze and saw that Sesshomaru was focused on a woman walking toward the bar.   A small smirk spread across Inuyasha's face.  It was good to know that there was blood flowing through his brother's veins.   The woman turned to the side and Inuyasha got a good look at her profile.  The smirk instantly dropped._

_"She's not your type."_

_"I'm beginning to rethink my type."_

_"She's Koga's sister."_

_Sesshomaru gave Rin another look and then turned to Inuyasha._

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive.  I've met her a few times."  _

_"What do you know about her?"_

_"Not much.  Koga's family adopted her when she was little but she's lived most of her life out of the country.  She came back for her father's funeral and never left."  he said.  "After that, Koga's group started growing and becoming better managed.  So rumors have been flying that she's the real boss behind Koga.  Rin's nice to look at, but trouble.   Pretty good fighter and marksman.  And she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty, if you know what I mean."_

_"Sounds like someone we need on our side."_

_"It'll never happen.  She's extremely loyal to Koga.  Besides, she's also rumored to be Naraku's girlfriend."_

_That little piece of information irritated Sesshomaru._

_"Naraku's girlfriend."  he repeated.  "You're right, she's not my type."_

_"I'll be right back.  I need to find the bathroom._

_Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha walk off and then turned his attention back to Rin.  _

_Turn away and forget that you see her, a voice in his head warned._

_But it would be rude not to say hello to an old friend._

_He got up and walked over to the bar.  _

_"Rin."_

_She stiffened at the cold voice.  He had called her Rin not Reiko.  She knew that it was inevitable for him to find out who she really was but she still wasn't ready for it.  A small part of her wanted to be the one who told him the truth.  _

_"Koga's little sister." he continued._

_"And you're Inuyasha's brother."  _

_"How long have you known?"_

_"I've known since that day at lunch."_

_How could she not have known?  She had already met Inuyasha.  And except for a few differences, they looked like alike.    _

_"Why didn't you stay away when you found out?"_

_"Why are you even over here talking to me?  You know who I am.  Shouldn't you be staying away."_

_"Curiosity." he answered.  "I just wanted to know why you spent two days with me knowing exactly who I was?"_

_"I was extremely attracted to you that first night."  she said honestly.  "And it didn't just go away when I found out who you were."  _

_"Or maybe you were being a loyal sister.  The best way to destroy something is from the inside."_

_"True, but there's huge problems with that.  One, I don't work like that.  Two, Inuyasha has met me before.  I doubt he'd leave you in the dark about who I am.  And three,  I didn't know who you were at first.  I should have run when I found out but what can I say?  I've always been attracted to trouble."_

_At that moment the bartender handed Rin her drink. _

_"But now that we know who each other is, it shouldn't be hard to stay away from each other."  Sesshomaru said._

_"That's right.  I doubt either one of us wants the kind of trouble that we can bring to each other."  she said and then lowered her voice to add.  "It's a pity we didn't get to sleep together.   Now we're both left to wonder how great it would have been."_

_Sesshomaru couldn't help but to give her a slight smirk.  He didn't know many women who would come out and say that to his face.  _

_"Now I think we'd better say goodbye because your brother is glaring at us and Naraku is headed this way." _

_He just looked at her and walked off.  Naraku glared at him as they passed each other._

_"What did he want with you?"  Sesshomaru heard Naraku ask her._

_"He asked me to come work for him."_

_"Stay away from him.  He's ruthless and clever and not above using anything or anyone to get what he wants.  How else do you think he stays out of prison with all of the blood on his hands?"_

_"Calm down before you have a heart attack Naraku."  Rin said rolling her eyes.  "He offered me a job and I declined.  That's it.  Trust me, I have no intention of going near him again. _

_Sesshomaru went back over to his table._

_"What were you doing talking to her?"  Inuyasha asked._

_"I went over to the bar to get a drink and she bumped into me." _

_"And you started a conversation with her?  Are you trying to start trouble?"_

_"I bumped into her and that's it.  Trust me, I have no intention of going near her again."  he said repeating the same words he heard Rin say._

_*End Flashback*_

_If we would've stuck to those statements, Rin would be alive and I wouldn't be in so much pain._

A wave of disgust washed over him.  He had let himself feel emotions and now he was paying the ultimate price.  The pain of loosing someone you loved.  Not only that, but he was letting himself go to hell.  He had been locked up in the apartment for three days drinking and mourning.  And he cringed to think about it but he was pretty sure he had cried too.   But he was slowly coming to terms with that.  Sesshomaru heard banging on the door but made no move to get up and open it.  If he ignored it, then who ever it was would go away.  

"Sesshomaru, I know you're in there."  Inuyasha yelled.  

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  How did his idiot brother figure out where he was?

"Open up or I'll break down the door."

He knew that Inuyasha would indeed break down the door.  When he did the alarms would go off and the police would come and that's the last thing he wanted.  Sesshomaru got up.  After the room stopped spinning, he went over to the door.

"What?"  he said opening the door.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha openly stared in shocked.  From what they could see, the apartment was trashed and it smelled like a bar.   Sesshomaru didn't look any better.   His hair was disheveled and his clothes looked like he had slept in them.  His usual expressionless face was etched with pain.  

"You look like shit."  Inuyasha said pushing past him to get inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jaken left tons of messages babbling about what happened.  Then he kept calling because no one could find you."  Inuyasha explained.  "This is the last place anyone would look for you so I decided to try here first.  What the hell happened?"

"I thought Jaken told you. 

"I could barely understand what he was saying."

"It's been in the newspapers."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?  Kagome and I went away for a few days after the meeting.  We weren't exactly concerned about what was going on around us."

"Well you missed the festivities."  Sesshomaru said sarcastically.  "The Night Sin blew up, Rin was murdered, and the cops thought I had something to do with it.  The bastards didn't have anything on me so they had to let me go."

"Did you do it?"

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome said shocked.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru punched him.  Kagome thought Inuyasha was going to hit him back so she quickly stepped in-between them.  

"I'm not going to hit him.  I deserved that."  he said and then looked at Sesshomaru.  "I needed to see his reaction so that I could confirm my suspicions.  I thought I was imagining things but I wasn't."  

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"  Kagome asked.

"Seems like you're not totally an idiot."  Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Would someone please fill me in?"

"Sesshomaru's been sleeping with Rin."  Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

Kagome whipped around to face Sesshomaru.

"That's not true is it?"

"Yes."

He didn't see any reason to lie anymore.  The cops already knew so it was only a matter of time before it leaked.  He was surprised that he and Rin had been able to keep it a secret for as long as they had.  

"You knew and didn't tell me?"  Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"I wasn't sure.  Come on, I never thought that the great Sesshomaru would do something so incredibly stupid."

Sesshomaru ignored them and began searching for something to get rid of his headache.  

"How long has it been going on?"  Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Long enough."

"Did anyone else know?"

"What part of the word secret don't you understand?"  Sesshomaru asked.  "Have you finished interrogating me?  If so, you can leave.  I have things to do."

"Like what?  Drink some more?"  Inuyasha snapped.  "Rin wouldn't have wanted this for you."

Sesshomaru swung around and gave him a deadly glare.

"Do not presume to know what Rin would have wanted."

"You're right, I don't.  But you do. Why don't you ask yourself if this is what she would have wanted?"

Sesshomaru stared at him for a few minutes as if he was thinking over what Inuyasha had said.  He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Thank you Inuyasha."  Sesshomaru said as he walked off.

Inuyasha blink a few times.  Did he just hear Sesshomaru thank him?  No, he must be hearing things.  He turned to look at Kagome.

"Did he just say...?"

"Yes."  she replied just as shocked.

"This is really bad."  Inuyasha said getting serious.

Sure Sesshomaru had thanked him before, but he had never meant it.  His thank yous were always sarcastic.

An hour later, Sesshomaru came back.  His was completely dressed in black and his hair was pulled back from his face.  Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him and then at each other.  In that brief time, he had seemed to completely change, not only clothes but attitude.  The sad man who opened the door for them was gone.  And in his place was someone with a expressionless face and cold, hard eyes.   Sesshomaru's whole demeanor screamed danger.  He walked over to a wall safe and pulled out two guns.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru loaded the guns and then looked at Inuyasha.     

"Going to Rin's funeral."

anhimals- I didn't mean to make it sad but as I think about it, there will be some sad parts.  My mouth is sealed about Rin  :D  

Museless Author-  Thanks.  Here's the next part for you.  

MintlovesSR-  Wow.  Thank you for your kind words.   I'm glad you liked the Prinsess part.  Thanks for reading Quiet Storm.  I'm working on that one now.  As for Rin's fate....we shall see.  More coming soon.

hush (hush_kelley@yahoo.com)- Sorry to confuse you.   Hopefully this new chapter cleared up the confusion. 

aishiteru-inu-  Hoped you liked the newest chapter. 

New Fan (jhurdleann@msn.com)-  Thanks.     

San San As Herself-  thank you.  I'm really glad you liked it.  


	3. Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
AN: Sorry for the long wait and lack of individual responses. I've got company so I don't have much time on the computer. Thanks to everyone who's reading. Once again, the characters are OOC.

Inuyasha hoped that he was hearing things.

"Did you just say that you're going to Rin's funeral?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" he asked.

Inuyasha frowned. It was official, his asshole of a brother was back.

"That's a bad idea."

"Yes and I have you to thank for it." he said. "You asked me if this was what Rin would have wanted. The answer is no. She would've hated seeing me here like this."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. Maybe thinking about what Rin would want would stop him from doing whatever he was planning to do. Their relief was short lived when a grin spread across Sesshomaru's face.

"She'd rather I find the person who did it and make them extremely sorry." he said. "Like I said, you didn't know Rin. She was far from being an angel. And there's a big chance that her killer or killers will show up at the funeral."

"I can't let you do this."

"And you can't stop me either? I didn't kill Rin but it's my fault that she's dead. It was no coincidence that she was killed the night she was supposed to meet me on the Night Sin.

"You said it yourself. Rin was far from being an angel. She probably has a whole list of enemies lining up to kill her. This might not have anything to do with you."

"Even you're not stupid enough to believe that. If so, then explain the Night Sin."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Sesshomaru gave him a triumphant look. He understood Inuyasha's point of view but if Rin's death was only about her then she wouldn't have been killed in front of the Night Sin nor would it have been blown up. No, Sesshomaru thought, I'm involved in this.

"Maybe you're right, which is even more reason for you not to go to Rin's funeral. If we've already got trouble coming our way we don't need you to cause more." Inuyasha said. "I won't let you."

"You won't stand in my way Inuyasha."

Suddenly Sesshomaru drew his gun and aimed it at Kagome. In a flash, Inuyasha was standing in front of her.

"You bastard! What are you doing?"

"One shot and it'll be over. What would you do if I shot her?" he asked. "Answer me Inuyasha."

"I'd fucking ki...." Inuyasha trailed off.

"You'd kill me." Sesshomaru said lowering his gun. "Now we understand each other."

Actually Inuyasha was more confused than ever. He knew why he'd kill someone if they harmed Kagome. He loved her. But what was his brother's reasoning. Had he actually loved Rin and this was his way of showing it? His brother being in love was definitely unsettling. Sesshomaru went to walk by Inuyasha but Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"If you ever point a gun at Kagome again, I'll will kill you."

Sesshomaru glared at him for a second but didn't say anything. He just pulled his arm away.

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha said.

"Suit yourself." he said he said going back into the bedroom.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? You can't go with him." Kagome said. "Koga and Naraku probably know about him and Rin and aren't happy about it. Who knows how they'll react if Sesshomaru shows up there."

"You think I want to go with that asshole?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm just going to try to keep him from causing more trouble."

"I don't see Sesshomaru going there to cause trouble."

"And I never thought he'd do something as reckless as sleeping with Rin."

"Fine." Kagome said with a sigh. "Go with him. But I don't like it."

Sesshomaru came out of the bedroom and threw a suit at Inuyasha.

"It'll be big but it's better than what you're wearing."

By the time Inuyasha had dressed, their limo was waiting downstairs. They knew that they had missed the church service so they went directly to the burial sight.

Koga sat down and looked at Rin's coffin. It was a good thing that their father was dead or he'd be furious. Not only had his little girl been heavily involved in his business, but she was now dead. Koga sighed heavily as he began to feel a little guilty. He had gotten her involved in all of this craziness and now she was dead. Koga's thoughts were interrupted when Naraku walked over to him.

"I just got a call. The shipment...." Naraku trailed off. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Koga followed Naraku's gaze to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking over to the gravesite.

"I'm going to have them removed."

"No." Koga said stopping him.

"Koga...."

"I said no. I don't want any trouble here. Besides, there's too many cops and press."

Naraku glared at Koga and then at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but didn't say anything.

Sesshomaru noticed Koga and Naraku look his way but he ignored them.

"This certainly is an interesting crowd." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he agreed. Inuyasha glanced over at him. He expected the cops and reporters but Sesshomaru hadn't expected his and Koga's mutual enemies to be there. He mentally took note of all of them so he could deal with them later. Sesshomaru walked over and laid a tulip, Rin's favorite, across the coffin. He looked down at the closed casket and for the first time realized that coming wasn't such a good idea. Sesshomaru knew what the closed casket meant, that the body was too badly damaged for anyone to see it. That thought made him slightly sick to his stomach. Rin was full of life. She didn't deserve to be in that box. But you won't be the only one in one once this was over, he thought. Sesshomaru moved away from the coffin.

After the service, Koga went over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru."

"Koga."

They all just looked at each other for a second.

"At least now I know why my sister pushed so hard for a truce." Koga said suddenly.

Sesshomaru glared at him but didn't respond. Koga continued.

"Despite the fact that Rin wasn't thinking about her family when she pushed for the truce, it is a good idea. So, I'm willing to continue with the truce between us."

Koga held out his hand for him to shake. For a few seconds, Sesshomaru just stared at it.

"To a continued truce." he said as he finally grabbed it.

They shook hands and then went their separate ways. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and then back at Koga.

"Koga, I don't understand you. It's bad enough that you let them stay, but now you've continued with the truce. Sesshomaru needs to answer for what he's done."

Koga stopped walking and faced Naraku.

"He will. Just not now. Let all of this die down and I will go after them." Koga said. "And trust me, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will never see it coming."

Naraku watched Koga walk off and smiled inwardly. It was about time Koga actively helped to get rid of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Maybe Rin's death was a blessing in disguise.

"He's lying." Inuyasha said once they got back into their car. "They're coming after us."

"Of course he is. We'll meet at the club tomorrow to talk about increasing security." he said. "Would you like to be dropped off at your apartment?"

"I'm tagging along with you for today. I've got nothing else to do."

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned to look out the window. He knew that Inuyasha would have rather been anywhere other than with him. He was only going with him because he was afraid of what Sesshomaru was going to do in response to Rin's death.

"So, where are you going now?"

"If you're going to question me, then I suggest you get out now."

"Asshole." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Inuyasha just sat back and kept quiet. A little while later, his cell phone began ringing. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"You can tell her that I haven't caused any trouble." he said knowing that it was Kagome.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said answering it.

"It's me." Kagome said.

"I know. Before you ask, Sesshomaru said to tell you that he hasn't cause any trouble."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha an I told you so look and then returned to look out the window.

"That's good to know. How's he doing?"

"Why in the hell are you asking that?"

"I feel bad for him. Rin is dead and I think he really cared."

"So do I." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed.

"I can't believe you admitted that."

"It's hard to believe the bastard has feeling." he whispered.

Despite Inuyasha's whispering, Sesshomaru heard his comment. He didn't know what irritated him more, the fact Inuyasha couldn't believe he had feelings for Rin or the fact that he had cared for her in the first place. Then again, he sometimes still had trouble believing that he loved her.

_"I love you Rin."  
__A small smile graced Sesshomaru's lips. Telling her that he loved her hadn't been as hard as he thought. And instead of feeling disgusted about the emotion, he felt relieved. Rin sighed and looked at him.  
__"Just because I told you about my feelings doesn't mean you have to return them." she said softly. "I'm okay with the way things are. For my own sake, I just needed to tell you."  
__"I know. Like you said, I just needed to tell you." he explained. "I love you."_

The limo stopping bought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. Inuyasha thought he heard Sesshomaru groan so he looked up.

"Holy shit." he said.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I'll call you back."

"Inuyasha!"

He hung up the phone. While he hadn't been paying attention, they had pulled into the marina. And from where the limo was stopped, they had a clear view of what remained of the Night Sin. Inuyasha looked from the yacht to Sesshomaru, who face was completely expressionless, back to the yacht. It was completely ruined, basically just a shell. It was a wonder that it hadn't sunk.

"Are you sure...."

"Shut up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said cutting him off.

Inuyasha held back the instant retort. He knew that now was not the time to start fighting with his brother. Sesshomaru got out of the limo and stared silently at the Night Sin. He couldn't go any closer because the police still had it as evidence. He knew he shouldn't be there but he had to come. He needed to be able to put her memory to the back of his mind so he could focus on what he needed to do next. And since he and Rin had used the yacht to meet each other on numerous occasions Sesshomaru thought it was only right to say goodbye to her here. In fact, the last time he had seen her was on the Night Sin two days before the meeting. He had gone there to relax and had been surprised to see Rin there. Since they hadn't planned on meeting, neither knew that the other would be there. But since he was more than happy to see her, he hadn't questioned her about being there. As he thought about it, something about that night and Rin had been off. Especially the last half of the night. He had no idea why it had slipped his mind until then.

Flashback-  
Sesshomaru saved the document he was working on and then turned off his laptop.

"Are you going to stand there all night and watch me?" he asked.

He turned around and looked at Rin who was standing in the door. He had heard her walk in a few minutes earlier.

"Yes. I like looking at you."

Rin came and sat behind him. She wrapped her legs around him and buried her face in his hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't sleep because of the stupid meeting."

"Don't worry about it."

"What if it doesn't go as planned?"

"We'll deal with it."

"Run away with me." she whispered.

Sesshomaru turned slightly and pulled her around so that she was sitting on his lap facing him.

"This isn't about the meeting. There's something else bothering you." he said. "You've been acting weird for the last few times I've seen you."

"Other than the meeting, there's nothing wrong."

"Rin, you just asked me to run away with you."

"I was joking."

"You weren't. Now talk."

Sesshomaru looked at her. For a few minutes Rin sat there quietly.

"Do you really love me or am I an extended one night stand?"

Before he could answer, Rin placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't answer that. I'm tired and obviously losing my mind." she said getting up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sesshomaru."

She removed her hand and walked into the room. Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair.

_Did I miss something?_

It was obvious that he had. There was something she wasn't telling him. And that something was very important. Their whole conversation had been strange. And through it all, Sesshomaru had felt like he was reading a book with all the important parts missing. He got up and followed Rin to the bed. He lay down next to her so she turned and looked at him.

"I love you and I'm tired of hiding it." she blurted out.

_We're finally getting to the problem, he thought_.

"You want to tell everyone about us?"

"Not really." she said with a small laugh. "But every now and then the sneaking around gets to me. Have you realized that we've never been to each other's apartments?"

He started to say something but she stopped him.

"I mean your real apartment, not the ones you use when you want to get away." she explained. "I want to be able to publicly acknowledge you. To stand by you and say he's mine. And for once, I'd like to have sex with you without having to make an appointment."

Sesshomaru smirked. She was right. Since they didn't want anyone to know about them, they had to carefully plan when and where to meet. And there were times when that arrangement was less than convenient. Rin sighed deeply and laughed slightly.

"I guess when I really think about it, I do want to tell."

Sesshomaru pulled her close and looked at her.

"Rin I told you that it's your call when we tell. You didn't want Koga to know."

"You're not worried about how Inuyasha will react?"

"No." he said. "What I do is none of my brother's concern."

"You're willing to let me tell despite the trouble this will cause?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and linked it with his.

"I think we've gone way past the stage to worry about trouble." he said. "And no, you're not an extended one night stand."

Instead of saying anything, Rin buried her face in his shoulder. Despite their talk, Sesshomaru had a feeling that there was still something he was missing. After a few seconds, he felt something wet hit his shoulder. Was Rin crying? No, she couldn't be. Just as Sesshomaru was about to pull back and look at her, he felt another light splash against his shoulder. She was crying. Now he was one hundred percent positive that something was wrong with her. Rin hated to cry so he knew that whatever was bothering her had to be serious. But Sesshomaru also knew better than to press her. Rin wasn't going to talk until she was ready.  
-End flashback-

The strange thing was he never found out what was bothering her. Had she known that something was wrong? Did her death have something to do with her odd mood that night? Had she told someone about them? Or were her mood and the Night Sin blowing up two separate things? Sesshomaru frowned slightly. These questions were going to bother him until he got some answers. And he would get the answers. Personally. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. It was time to get his hands dirty again.


End file.
